Tsukuyomaru Ryuu
by Empress16910
Summary: Warning: Not yaoi! Ryuu is the new student at Nami-middle, and Reborn is actually feeling for this kid, I mean, who wouldn't? And you can figure out why when you read! And everyone finds that this guy is like a long white haired version of Yamamoto! Come read and see how he changes the mafia world with his 'sad' story about his house life and more, Warning: 'Uke' will be mentioned.
1. White silky hair

"Sah~ So this is Namimori middle?" A figure asked as he held his school bag over his shoulder with one hand, his other hand stuffed in his black trousers, long blinding shiny white hair tied at the end (like Rufus Lor from Fairy Tail, just really blinding white shiny hair instead) blowing in the wind coolly.

If you estimated, this young man probably stood at 5'9, with long legs and had probably the silkiest hair that you have ever felt or seen.

Every person that passed him couldn't help but whisper about how cool or good-looking he was.

The mysterious young man let a smexy smirk (or in new fan-girls' vision) crawl up to his lips before he started to take long strides to the school doors.

* * *

"Everyone please sit down and be quiet, it seems that we have another transfer student, from France this time" The teacher spoke lazily while watching the students in his classroom calm down and sit.

"_Eh?! Another student?! Is it Reborn's doing again?! Gokudera-san just came two days ago too! But wait...France?"_ Was what went through young Sawada Tsunayoshi's mind.

"France?!"

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or girl?"

"I bet it's a girl"

"No! It's going to be a hot french boy!"

Whispers (or shouts) were going all around the classroom, Tsuna looked around before setting his gaze on his one-sided crush, Sasagawa Kyoko.

"What gender do you think the new student will be 10th?" A question interrupted his moment to talk with Kyoko.

Turning to the voice Tsuna found his now faithful right-hand man (puppy), Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna not wanting to hurt his new friends feelings by not answering them just sighed before he shrugged.

"I just hope it isn't a guy" Tsuna said while turning his head towards Kyoko's direction.

"Ahahaha! Well, you never know, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said while laughing, he slung his arm behind Tsuna's neck, at seeing the gesture Gokudera was about to blow up at the black haired boy before their teacher spoke again.

"Please sit down, the new student is now here and outside of our door"

At that everyone quickly ran to their seats before sitting quietly, the teacher sighed before speaking again, "You may now come in".

And come in they did.

Slowly (in everyone else's view) the door slid open with a light pale hand with long slender fingers prying it open.

With this all of the girls held their breaths.

And all of the guys sighed sadly with tear coming out of their eyes (anime style).

Counting Tsuna.

Then the person came into full view.

And a view they were.

In stepped a boy about Yamamoto's height with long white really shiny blinding hair that was split in the middle, his hair went all the way to his butt, the end of his hair was tied with a red ribbon that looked suspiciously like the red tie that was supposed to go with his uniform, that he was not wearing (the bow).

To explain, his hair was a very, very shiny white, like how the pure white snow glares at your eyes when it's hit by the sun, yeah, just like that kind of white, if you understand what I mean.

(Like I said before in the beginning, his hairstyle looks just like Rufus Lor's hairstyle)

He was wearing the white blouse that went with the uniform, the first 4 buttons were undone, but thankfully underneath the white blouse was a white tanktop so you couldn't clearly see his build, the white blouse was kind of wrinkly but that just went perfect with his image.

His white blouse was messily tucked into his black slacks but like I said before, it went great with his image.

He had sharp eyes that that were an amazing bright blue, because of his amazing white shiny hair his eyes stood out very much.

But so did his hair.

Okay, let's try to forget about his damn shiny white silky hair now shall we?

* * *

**Empress16910 here! Sorry if my oc seems too perfect! Like in my BIO, I can't help but like perfect things! Sorry!**

**But then again...this oc of mine was based off of my dream guy *drools*.**

**But either way, I hope you like and enjoy this story!**

**Peace out!**


	2. EEEEEH!

To say, Tsuna had a horror stricken face, "_This guy looks even better than Gokudera and Yamamoto! Is he a supermodel or something?!"_ He asked himself.

Widening his eyes, he quickly faced Kyoko's way, Kyoko had wide eyes before a light blush and a small smile came on her face when her friends around her started to accuse her of having a crush on the new guy.

And to say, Tsuna just felt like multiple of Reborn's bullets hit his heart.

At seeing the horror stricken face of his precious 10th Gokudera panicked before talking to himself, "**If it's the new guy 10th doesn't like, I'll kill him so the 10th will feel better"** He whispered darkly to himself.

Maybe, and surprisingly, no one else in the classroom heard the threat, but Yamamoto and Tsuna certainly did, "Hieeeee! G-Gokudera'san! Y-You don't have to do that!" Tsuna said while shaking his hands side to side.

Yamamoto just laughed before facing the front of the room again,"Hm...he doesn't seem so bad" He whispered to the other two.

Then a bright smile blossomed on his face, "Hey! Let's invite him to lunch with us!" He said happily, then Gokudera got into a one-sided argument with him.

Tsuna went into a thinking position before a familiar squeaky baby voice that haunted him in his sleep spoke, "You should take up Yamamoto's offer dame-tsuna, then you might make a new valuable family member" Tsuna's eyes widened with fright before he quickly turned around to come face to face with the problem of his nightmares.

Reborn.

Tsuna was tempted to scream but swallowed it down, he was in his classroom and at school right now, he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention right now, like Hibari's.

At the thought of Hibari Tsuna couldn't help but shiver, thinking once more he sighed before agreeing with Reborn (because a green and black gun was pointed to his head).

Tsuna turned back to his guardians before sighing, he shook his head while lightly smiling, he's just really surprised that he could get used to his friends crazy antics.

Wait.

Maybe he already was crazy...

Oh well.

He tapped both of his rain and storm guardians shoulder, they faced him, Yamamoto had a nervous smile on his face with a his hands up in a surrender, Gokudera had a fist full of Yamamoto's school blouse and a hand raised up in a fist like he was about to punch him.

Tsuna sighed yet again before telling them the plan, when it was lunch time they would invite the new student to lunch with them and get along well.

Hopefully.

Gokudera grunted before nodding in agreement, because well, it was his precious 10th that spat out the idea, and he would never go against his 10th's ideas.

Yamamoto just laughed before he nodded, and at that they all turned back to face the front of the classroom, right in time to learn the new guy's name.

"Tsukuyomaru Ryuu" Was his soft but strong reply, at this all of the girls in the classroom let out loud shrieks while all the guys had to cover their poor ears.

Still covering his ears just in case and wincing Tsuna turned to his demon of a tutor to see that his tutor had on ear plugs, saving his ears.

At this Tsuna couldn't help but silently sob and curse his demonic tutor in his mind, but he stopped after the 50th curse, he just remembered that Reborn could read your mind.

And behind him Reborn had a dangerous gleam in his dark eyes.

* * *

Already used to the loud squeals that came after the introduction of only his name Ryuu inwardly raise a brow in question before his sharp eyes roamed around the room.

On the outside he had a blank face, but on the inside he was panicking.

Would he be able to make any friends here? He would repeatedly ask himself.

Looking around his gaze landed on three people, boys, a black haired guy that looked just as tall as him, and really friendly, inwardly, Ryuu smiled.

Next was a silver haired guy that looked slightly shorter than him, "_He looks Italian"_ Ryuu told himself in amusement, he seemed like the type that would be hard to get along with, but that didn't matter to him (Ryuu), the silver haired guy seemed nice and funny in his point of view, and easily angered.

The last one was a short brown haired boy with wide brown eyes, at this Ryuu inwardly blinked his eyes with amazement, "_Is this the uke like look that I have been hearing about in my house a lot?"_ He asked himself in amazement, he had never seen an uke up close.

But the look in his eyes, Ryuu could never forget the look in the short brown haired boys eyes.

His eyes, they showed great promise and pride, but in what? He asked himself, his (Tsuna) eyes seemed very friendly and soft, caring, warm, and kind too.

And Ryuu couldn't help but admire the short boy.

So, being the outgoing person that he was known for in America, while the teacher was talking he made a beeline towards the short boy's desk.

When he got close enough he slammed his hands on the desk making the little uke like boy slightly jump in fright.

The black and silver haired boys watched with wide eyes.

The whole time Ryuu's face was facing down, when the shorter boy started to splutter Ryuu faced his head up quickly staring right into the shorter boys wide brown eyes.

"Will you be my friend?"

At the line everyone grew quiet.

Not a sound was made.

Heck, you could even hear a butterfly flap it's wings.

Which they did, or they were all over reacting.

"EHHHH?!"

* * *

**Empress16910 here! And when I wrote the 'outgoing person in America' line, even though I typed France in the beginning, sooner or later I'll type it all out.**

**But if you really want to know then read bellow.**

**Ryuu was born in France but before he came to Namimori he was in America.**

**Peace out!**


	3. Feeling for the poor boy

It was lunch time and Ryuu got invited by his new friends to lunch up on the school roof.

Ryuu blinked at them before smiling a bright smile, even brighter than Yamamoto's smile.

"Sure!" He agreed before throwing his arms over both Gokudera's and Yamamoto's shoulders, Gokudera tched before pulling away with a disgusted look on his face.

Yamamoto just laughed good-heartedly while throwing his arm over Ryuu's shoulder, fist pumping Ryuu with his free arm, Ryuu doing the same.

When the whole class went into an uproar about Ryuu's unsuspected question the trio learned that Ryuu wasn't a boastful, mean, cold-hearted, mean guy that he seemed like, actually, he was the total opposite of that, maybe.

They just met him.

After asking that question Ryuu smiled down at Tsuna when he went back to his full height with his hands on his hips.

Tsuna just blinked before agreeing (when a rock his his head, courtesy of Reborn) with the unsuspected question.

Gokudera just gaped with his eyes and mouth wide open, Yamamoto had a surprised look on his face before laughing and congratulating him in joining the their little gang.

When they arrived at the roof everyone sat down in a comfortable silence while getting their lunch out.

Tsuna was feeling very confused as to why Ryuu, the now very popular, cool, fun, nice, caring, friendly guy like him wanted to become friends with someone like him.

Dame-tsuna.

So, he decided to ask.

"A-ano, Tsukuyomaru-san"

"Call me Ryuu, Tsuna"

"Ah! Hai, ano...Ryuu-san...why did you want to become friends with someone like me?"

At the question the other two stopped eating and too looked at Ryuu in question who had just brought his lunch out.

"Ano...well, I like you"

At this all of the guys blushed, confused Ryuu ran his sentence over in his head a couple of times before laughing good-heartedly.

"Not that way! Ahahahaha!" Ryu laughed out loud while slapping his knee, he smiled at all of the red faced guys who were now blushing in embarrassment that they thought the wrong thing.

Yamamoto coughed with a light blush on his cheeks before clearing his throat, "Then what did you mean, Ryuu-kun?" He bravely put the 'kun' at the end.

Fine with the 'kun' added at the end of his name Ryuu set his bento down before resting his head on his propped up knee, his other leg down and his two arms hugging his propped up leg.

He looked down while putting a gentle smile on his face, "Well, what I meant when I said that I liked Tsu-chan (Tsuna:Tsu-chan?!) was that, I liked the look in his eyes, the pride, bravery, kindness, caring look in his eyes, and well, I thought that Tsu-chan would make an awesome friend" He said while lifting his head up with a ten thousand-megawatt smile on his face.

The smile was so bright that the other three had to block their faces, counting Ryuu's shiny white hair and the sun reflecting off of it they had to look away to make sure that they wouldn't get blind.

"Ciaossu!"

At the new voice Ryuu's smile calmed down and the others could finally put their hands down, they sighed with relief before Tsuna looked towards the voice.

"Reborn!"

The other three turned their faces to where Tsuna was currently facing, their gaze was met with a little baby with a black suit and fedora on, the fedora had an orange strip on in, along the baby was a yellow pacifier and a green chameleon.

Ryuu blinked before smiling, "Who's this? Is he your baby brother, Yamamoto-san?" At the question Yamamoto put a hand under his chin in a thinking way before smiling.

"Yep!"

"BAKA!"

And then Yamamoto's head was slammed into the floor, Gokudera was seething with anger, "Reborn-san could never be and isn't your baby brother! What the heck are you thinking?!" He yelled out.

Ryuu blinked in confusion while Tsuna started to panic at the not twitching Yamamoto who still had his head in the floor.

Reborn sighed at the crazy antics before facing Ryuu, he got closer to Ryuu before sticking his hand out.

"Ciaossu! I am Reborn, the worlds greatest hitman" Reborn said proudly while Ryuu just smiled and stuck one of his fingers out to shake Reborn's small hand.

What surprised the three other boys though was that Ryuu acted like it was a everyday normal thing to do.

"Yeah, I think I've heard of you before, one of my cute imoutos is a big fan of yours" Ryuu said while still shaking Reborn's tiny hand.

Reborn, at the new information just smirked before asking, "So, that means that you've heard about me before?" He then let go of Ryuu's finger.

Taking his finger back Ryuu smiled brighter before opening his bento, "Un, she talks about you a lot and thinks that your fashion sense is amazing" He said when he grabbed his chopsticks.

At this Reborn's smirk just got bigger, "Oh?" He said before sitting down in front of Ryuu.

Ryuu nodded his head before setting his bento down, when everyone got a look inside they all couldn't help but widen their eyes with amazement and awe.

Ryu's bento looked very delicious, amazing, and cute.

"Did your sister make this, Ryuu-san?" Tsuna asked as he started to drool, Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

Reborn just looked at the bento with his fedora covering his eyes.

Ryuu blinked at all of them before smiling, "Oh no, none of my cute imoutos know how to cook, and since my mother and father are currently traveling the world on their honeymoon and I'm the oldest, I'm the one that handles all of the cooking, cleaning, laundry, food, bills, and etc." He said while smiling at them.

At this all three of the boys had their upper face covered by a dark shadow and their mouths wide open.

Reborn lifted his fedora up and looked up at Ryuu in question, "How many imoutos do you exactly have?".

Ryuu's smile yet again got brighter before he answered, "I have 10 cute imoutos while i'm the only boy" And everything went quiet.

"You're...the only guy?"

"You have 10 imoutos that you have to take care of all by yourself?"

"You handle everything?"

"Your parents left you with everything to go on ANOTHER honeymoon?"

"Yep!" Was the inappropriately enthusiastic answer.

And then they all started to eat in silence, three of them with the top of their faces covered by a shadow while looking down, another writing the new information down while silently feeling for the poor boy, and said poor boy smiling brightly with flowers in his background.

* * *

**Empress16910 here! I kind of got the idea of Ryuu having 10 younger sisters and being the only boy from a really funny and good manga called "Otomen".**

**And the line with the _'another writing new information down while silently feeling for the poor boy'_, that was Reborn if you didn't get it.**

**You should really read the manga that I wrote up above, it's really good and funny**

**Peace out!**


	4. THWACK!

It was after school when Ryuu decided that he loved this new school, and that it was a great idea to move here.

He was packing his stuff up in his school bag when his new friends started to talk to him, "Ah! Ryuu-san?" Ryuu turned towards the voice to find his new uke like friend.

"Tsu-chan" He replied with a big smile on his face, Tsuna smiled then walked closer to Ryuu, Yamamoto and Gokudera were trailing after him.

"Ahahaha, hey Ryuu-kun, you wanna come walk home with us?" Yamamoto asked as he smiled just as bright as Ryuu.

Gokudera's eye twitched before he gruffed and looked the other way stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets.

Ryuu blinked before shaking his head, "Nah! I can't, besides, I live way on the other side of Namimori, and I gotta go and pick my cute imoutos up too" Ryuu said while shrugging, he grabbed his school bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Tsuna's smile slightly faltered while Yamamoto just blinked before talking, "Oh, that's to bad, how about next time?" He asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

Ryuu was surprised at their determination to get him to walk with them, he slowly blinked before sending back an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but I gotta pick my cute imoutos up everyday after school for safety reasons" Ryuu sent another apologetic smile to them, Tsuna and Yamamoto sadly sighed before Tsuna smiled again.

"Ah, it's okay Ryuu-san, it must be tough having to pick your imoutos up everyday after school" Tsuna spoke, "Well, not really, not all of my cute imoutos go to school, only 3 go to middle school like us, and 7 stay at home" Ryuu replied.

"Oh~" Tsuna and Yamamoto went in thought, keeping the new information in store, Gokudera still had his hands in his pockets and looking off to the side with a scowl on.

Ryuu put his free hand under his chin while tilting his head to the side with his eyes looking up that way, he was thinking in thought to see if he missed any information about his cute imoutos.

"What are you herbivores still doing here? School has ended and all the other herbivores are out already" A deep smooth voice demanded from the classroom door, at the familiar voice Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera all froze in their spots with wide eyes and their arms by their sides.

Ryuu blinked in confusion from not recognizing the voice, he moved from his spot to look behind the frozen duo to see a black haired guy with sharp steely blue eyes.

The guy wore a white blouse and had a black gakuran resting over his shoulders and black trousers on with a red badge(?) pinned on his left sleeve.

Ryuu blinked again before putting a bright smile on his face, he gently pushed Yamamoto and Gokudera to the side before walking over to the black haired boy.

Ryuu stook his free hand out, "Hey! My name's Tsukuyomaru Ryuu! What's yours?" Ryuu asked in front of the raven head.

The raven head took a small step back from their close approximately, the raven took a look at him up and down before pulling steel tonfas out of no where with a blood thirsty smirk over his handsome face.

"There is no need for a herbivore like you to know my name, wearing the Namimori school uniform inappropriately with your white blouse not fully tucked and not wearing your tie correctly...I'll bite you to death" He spoke before dashing forward with his tonfas out and in front of him.

Ryuu blinked in surprise before moving to the side in time to dodge a hard swipe that was aimed to his ribs, "Wao" Hibari smirked before throwing more swings and jabs at him, Ryuu dodged the whole time going from left to right, he put a bright smile on his face with his hands up, "Ahahaha, ano...sorry if I made fun of your in some type of way that you didn't like, I just wanted to know your name and maybe become friends with you? And...it was all my fault that Tsuna and the gang were still here after school, I held them back by asking some questions so...please don't yell at them!" Ryuu begged while dodging.

Hibari finally stopped in his steps with his tonfas at his sides, Ryuu stopped in his spot and quietly sighed in relief, Hibari thought over what he said before swinging at Ryuu again, "No" He spoke with a smirk, Ryuu's eye widened in surprise before he got back to dodging, _"Wow, this guy must seriously like fighting"_ Was Ryuu's thought before he bumped into something.

Ryuu blinked before turning his head to the side to see what he bumped into, "Gah!" Tsuna yelled knocked out of his frozen state, Yamamoto and Gokudera blinked out of theirs before turning the the fallen tuna who was on all 3's with his free hand rubbing his back, "Ah! Tsuna/10th!" They both shouted before getting down on their knees.

Ryuu suddenly leaned back luckily dodging a swing to his face, he leaned back up to come face to face with a still blood thirsty Hibari, "Pay attention herbivore" Before he threw another quick swipe.

Ryuu couldn't step back because he didn't want to step on Tsuna in any type of way, he couldn't lean back again either because Tsuna started to stand up so he didn't want to knock him back to the ground, he couldn't step to either side because Yamamoto and Gokudera were there, and Hibari was in front of him, so...

THWACK!

"RYUU-SAN?!"

* * *

**Empress16910 here! Sorry that I haven't written in a while, my internet was turned off for some time so I had to wait until I could get to either my grandparents house or one of my auntie's houses.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and it's long enough for you! If it isn't I'm sorry!**

**Anyways, thank you for reading this story of mine!**

**Peace out!**


	5. I need you to stalk him

"RYUU-SAN?!" Tsuna yelled as he got up quickly, Yamamoto and Gokudera turned around with wide eyes, but at seeing the sight before them they sighed in relief.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled out in relief, Ryuu blinked down at Reborn in wonder and awe, Reborn had a leon staff out in his tiny hand that blocked Hibari's incoming attack.

"Akambo" Hibari smirked before pulling back, Reborn tilted his fedora forward in acknowledgment, "Hibari" His squeaky voice spoke.

"Ah! It's Take-kun's little brother!(Gokudera: What?!)" Ryuu said with a smile on his face, he bent down in a crouch, "Thanks for saving me Re-chan!" He brightly said.

Reborn turned around to face him, he tilted his fedora again, "Of course, I still need you for something anyway" he spoke ignoring his new nickname.

Ryuu blinked in question, "Don't you need to pick up your imoutos?" Reborn redirected his thoughts to something more important.

Ryuu slowly blinked before his bright blue eyes widened, "Right! Thanks for reminding me Re-chan!" He grabbed his bag and flashed everyone in the classroom a bright smile, Tsuna and his gang, Hibari, and Reborn had to block their eyes.

Reborn obviously used his fedora.

Ryuu then quickly left the room, some silence went on until Hibari turned to the three boys, he took his tonfas out.

"Hei! Wh-what! Hibari-san!" Tsuna backed up, Yamamoto and Gokudera moved in front of him, "Herbivores" Hibari darkly muttered.

"Now now, just wait Hibari" Reborn stopped Hibari in his tracks that lead to Tsuna and his two body-like-guards.

Hibari swiftly put his tonfas somewhere in his gakuran, he angrily gruffed translating to '_hurry up then and leave once you are done'_.

Hibari swiftly turned around and headed out of the classroom, "H-he actually left the room?" Yamamoto softly asked.

Tsuna and Gokudera blinked in confusion, Reborn sighed at their stupidity before turning to them, "I have a job for you three to do" He spoke.

Tsuna's eye twitched, "Why is it always us?!" He pulled at his hair, Reborn had a 10ton leon hammer, he suddenly slammed it down on Tsuna's head.

"GAH!" Tsuna shouted before making out with the floor, Gokudera instantly knelt down beside him and started to ask if he was okay.

Yamamoto blinked before he started to laugh, "Ahahaha! That's some really cool new toy you got there Reborn!" He laughed.

"Now, are you three ready to listen?" Reborn asked while changing the leon hammer to a gun, Yamamoyo, Gokudera, and a now awake Tsuna all nodded their heads.

Reborn smirked before talking, "I need you three to...stalk Ryuu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EH?!" They all shouted...well more like Tsuna did, Reborn rolled his eyes before nodding, "Yes dame-tsuna, I need you to go and stalk Ryuu, with the new information that we learn we can use it against Ryuu if he ever decides to turn on us" Reborn finished.

"Wah! But Reborn! Ryuu-san isn't even in the mafia! And we aren't going to use black-mail on him!" Tsuna disagreed, Reborn sighed and rolled his eyes again, he seemed to be doing that a lot more lately...oh right, he hasn't gotten his espresso yet, Maman was gone today leaving a note saying that she had to do something.

And he couldn't count on Bianchi to make it for him, the kids or dame-tsuna, he would just make it worse by probably accidentally dropping the beans into the garbage can, and if he told the dame-child to go buy more all he would be hearing is complaints, and he couldn't really use his leon gun on him.

Curse him and his Vongola blood.

"Fine, jus stalk him and see if he was lying about his imoutos or not, you never know if he really is apart of the mafia and he was using the 10 imoutos thing as a cover up or not" Reborn said before disappearing, Tsuna looked around before tiredly sighing.

He turned around to face a blinking Yamamoto and a scooting away Gokudera, and he wasn't scooting away from his beloved 10th, he was just moving away from the stupid baseball idiot.

He was afraid of catching his stupidity, he heard it was contagious if you stood too close to someone who had it.

"Sorry for dragging you guys into this" Tsuna slumped, Yamamoto laughed before slinging his arm over Tsuna's slumped shoulders, "Ahahahaha! It's okay! Besides, this might be fun, we could see if Ryuu is playing apart of this fun mafia game or not" Yamamoto shrugged.

Gokudera gruffed before adding in his own thoughts, "Stop touching the 10th stupid baseball idiot! And if this guy really is apart of the mafia then i'll just blow him up...and the mafia isn't a game!" He shouted at the end.

Then Yamamoto and Gokudera got into another one-sided argument, with Yamamoto laughing and Gokudera shouting, Tsuna didn't know if he wanted to interrupt or not and just leave them here.

CLICK!

At hearing the click of a gun Tsuna panicked before grabbing both Yamamoto and Gokudera by the scruff of their necks with amazing strength, "C-come on you two!" He shouted while running down the hallway.

"Herbivores"

Tsuna's eyes widened, then his speed suddenly picked up, "HEIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

"HEIIIIIIIIII!"

At the Namimori train station Ryuu blinked, "Eh?" He looked around in question.

"I swear to god I just heard Tsu-chan shout" Ryuu scratched his head in confusment while tilting his head.

"All aboard!"

"AH! No time to wonder! I gotta hurry! I'm already 20 minutes late in picking my adorable imoutos up!" He shouted before jumping on the train, not before letting some elderly woman on before him first.

* * *

**Empress16910 here! Sorry that I haven't written in a while! My internet is still off and so I had to yet again wait until I could get to either my aunt or grandparent's house!**

**I'm really sorry!**

**But I hope that you like this chapter!**

**And is it train stations that they call it in Japan? Or subways?**

**Peace out! **


End file.
